


blunt force trauma

by Riva_Y



Category: brex - Fandom, bvs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riva_Y/pseuds/Riva_Y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哦，Lex想，他被摧毁的时间可比这长得多，他被碾成粉末，细到可以吸入的粉末。他就是这么到达现在的地位的，你不知道吗？这么些年都是这么过来的。<br/>名为Lex的粉末远远看去会被误认为白砂糖，吸入就是致命的。<br/>副作用不包括呕吐。<br/>受害者一旦失去意识，即刻移动至通风处。<br/>禁止他人身体接触。<br/>注意避免继续吸入。<br/>（到那时就太晚啦，问问Mercy就好，问问Clark Kent。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	blunt force trauma

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [blunt force trauma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687508) by [CallicoKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten). 



blunt force trauma

CallicoKitten

*本文为翻译*

Lex五岁那年，他的母亲去世了。

他的母亲是基督徒，每周日都会带他去礼拜堂，督促他背诵圣经，督促他祈祷。她的眼睛是深褐色的，金发在发梢微微卷起。她身上混杂着玫瑰花水和那块Lex为他无法理解的事物祈求宽恕和原谅时跪在上面的旧木头地板的气味。

“上帝会宽恕你，Alexander。”他的母亲说。他的父亲是德国人，而他的母亲是波兰人，口音柔软悦耳。她会给他唱那些过去她母亲在风雪交加的小屋里给她唱的歌谣。

“睡吧，宝贝，天上星辰你也唾手可得。”

她轻轻地唱着，一只手在他的头发里揉来揉去，揉来揉去。

“念你的祷词，Alexander。念你的祷词。”

多年以后他会为他此刻如此生动而清晰的记忆难堪不已。大多数那个年纪的男孩不会，他想，大多数那个年纪的男孩只能抓住母亲的一瞥，而他却记住了母亲的一切。

“所有的孩子都陷入了自己的虚幻梦境，而你是唯一清醒的。” 

她一边唱着一边在镜子前用化妆掩盖自己眼睛上的淤青。

“做你爸爸的乖孩子，Alexander，你知道你不乖的时候会怎么样。”

她的微笑如此璀璨又如此虚假，非常，极其，假。她的牙齿被打落，所以她戴上了假牙，可以乱真的假牙。

“睡觉吧，睡觉吧，月亮也打起了哈欠。”

-

Lex清醒地躺着，无助地听着一切发生。

可能等到他九岁会想到要找人倾诉，但此刻他只是一动不动地躺在他的被单之下。他父亲的房子非常大，整整一层都是Lex的住处。而他的父母此时非常吵闹。

“念你的祷词，Alexander。念你的祷词。”

他母亲冰冷的念珠贴在他的胸前。

“当清晨来临，月亮会感到羞耻，他睡着了，而你没有。” 

过了一会儿，他的父亲过来，手掌握住Lex的大腿，他手指嵌入得太深了，这会是错的，Lex想。

（事实上这一直都错的离谱，但父亲会说：“我们不需要她，Junior。我们从未需要过她。）

Lex点了点头，因为牧师们告诉过他，他要一直听他父亲的话。

“你的母亲离开了我们，儿子。”

他呼吸间有重重的酒气，他指节上的擦伤和裂口历历在目。

“真的对不起，Junior。真的对不起。”

念你的祷词，Alexander。念你的祷词。上帝会原恕你，Alexander。只有上帝有决定权。

Lex低下头祈祷，绞着手中的念珠。

“我们在天上的父，愿人都尊你的名为圣。”

他母亲的声音再次在他的脑海回响。

“你的母亲是位很特别的女性，儿子。”他听见他的父亲说，“我很抱歉。”

-

Mercy Graves拿手枪指着他的头说，“Luthor先生，是您杀了您的父亲吗？”

Lex几个月前就知道Mercy是被A.R.G.U.S（Advanced Research Group Uniting Super-Humans）安插进他身边的了。他留她活到现在，只是因为她是那么享受她的角色——她持枪的手没有发抖，她的双眼没有感情。

“喔，但你已经知道了答案了呀。”Lex故意做出抑扬顿挫的腔调。他单脚跳起，靠近了一步，“问题是：你知道了以后要做什么呢？”

Lex并不愚蠢，他只消一打量就无比清楚此时此刻Mercy能用一万种方式在这个小房间里结果他的生命，因为她非常聪明。

聪明，聪明，聪明呀。

他早猜到了会有这一时刻，但不是此时也不该是此地。他朦朦胧胧地想，也许大多数男人都想过他们身边最亲近的女人有那么一天会拿上了膛的枪指着他们的脑门。

但仁慈的是，Mercy犹疑了一瞬，就在那一瞬，Lex知道他已经赢了。

通常来说，Lex不喜欢在人们身边花大量时间。他们思想狭隘，行为低等，令他无比厌烦。所以他学会了快速识读他们，快速处理、分类，再将注意力移动到下一个目标身上。他从Mercy的选择，从Mercy的努力保持的姿态，从Mercy被任何男性触碰时不到一秒的身体僵硬之中，读出了Mercy过去的一切。

他看穿了她，而她——通过非法途径获得的医药记录和政府资料——也看穿了他。

他们是一丘之貉，臭味相投。

“喔，Mercy，Mercy，赐我点仁慈吧。”他说，“滑稽的是我们之间好像有点误会，这么看来你似乎不想要杀了我呀。”

-

上帝全知，上帝全能，上帝会保护你的，Alexander。

Lex又一次跪了下来，只是这次他不在祈祷。

毕竟他的父亲不是什么有信仰的人。

-

“是你杀了你的父亲吗，Lex？”有一天阴影里穿着白色外套的男人会这么问他。

他的脑袋里有邪念，于是他们剃光了他的头发。

他的父亲是光头，所以Lex蓄长了头发。

他的父亲是光头，所以Lex蓄长了头发。

他的父亲是光头，所以Lex蓄长了头发。

现在真的无法分辨到底是他还是他的父亲穿着狱服关在狱中。

（现在真的无法分辨到底怪物到底是他，还是他的父亲）

-

念你的祷词，Lex，他的母亲在脑内提醒他，念你的祷词。

-

Lex根本不关心什么超级英雄或是义务警员，直到超人摧毁了大都会。

Lex站在他的大楼的废墟之中——曾经是最高的大楼之一，直到它坍塌成为血和尘土和扭曲的金属的碎片——在强烈的音爆之下不禁战栗，他抬起头来看着在大楼废墟升腾的烟尘之中映衬得分外湛蓝的天空，眼睛追随着高高在上的蓝中偏红的一点。

“Luthor先生，”Mercy从他背后对他说。她的声音平静无感情，各种意义上来说，Mercy是无法被动摇的。“记者们想听听您怎么说。”

他们双双带着墨镜，看上去就像是他们来这里的目的都真的只是做个实地考查，而不是用震惊和忧虑在新闻头条上赢得一席之地。

他伸手摘下墨镜，小心合上放进口袋里。

过了一会Mercy也跟着取下了墨镜。

“告诉报社，我们会尽我们所能支持重建工作。LexCorp全力以赴，设置受害者和消防员和救援人员基金，要强调他们才值得一切赞赏，不是像我一样的富人。小人物，大力量。找点诸如此类的文章，你知道的。”

她的头微微前倾，“非常好，Luthor先生。”一直等到进了轿车她才开口问，“你在谋划什么，Lex？”

Lex短促地笑，“喔，Mercy，你早已知道了。”

她回以轻笑因为她的确知道。

-

他父亲宣战的第一步是以他自己的名字命名Lex。

Alexander Luthor jr. Junior.Junior.

这样全世界都会记住，这是他的儿子，他的男孩，他的私有物。

Alexander Luthor Junior.

在这个等式里没有Lex的容身之处。Lex不过是一个累赘，他不在计划之内。

小傀儡Lex每次会议都安静乖巧，乖乖地等待继承父亲的公司。小傀儡Lex的存在意义就是在晚宴上在任何外出活动里，在一张张照片上和父亲一起演出快乐。

小傀儡Lex的存在本身就是一场幻觉。

（Lex，那个在夏天也因为他的“淘气”而穿着长袖的男孩，那个低下头不顾一切地祈祷的男孩，那个头脑之中充斥着他母亲灌输的能够拯救他的长翅膀的东西和全知全能的神明的男孩。

Lex，那个开始觉得自己被欺骗了的男孩。）

-

“你杀了你的父亲吗Lex？”Bruce Wayne问道。

他尝起来像是香槟和高级雪茄，尽管Lex清楚他不吸烟。雪茄只是Bruce精心伪装的一部分，而且，噢——也是他们的游戏的一部分。这是Lex经历过的最为有趣的一场游戏。

他们在某人公寓的暗室里四肢纠缠，强壮的Bruce单手就把Lex 的手腕固定在头上，如果Lex此刻稍许纵容自己发散，他的脑中就难以回避地播放起他父亲的影像，而幸好，Bruce能够让当下无比强烈地浓墨重彩起来占据他的全部注意。

这个问句就是Bruce宣告他的影响力的方式，只要他想，他此时此刻就可以让LexCorp毁于一旦。多么可怕，又多么令人振奋，Lex对着Bruce的嘴喘起了粗气。

“大概？”

Bruce猛地将他摔向墙上，力度似乎过分地大了。Lex呻吟出声。

就是这样，就得这样，他想。

-

报纸称呼Lex为英雄，称呼他为救世主，他是重建了城市的Lex Luthor，鼓舞了他人的Lex Luthor，收拾了超人的烂摊子的Lex Luthor。

报纸却称呼超人为上帝，超人是“那位”救世主。

念你的祷词，Alexander。念你的祷词。

“我们在大都会的超人，愿人都尊你的名为圣。”

他的手指轻轻敲着Jimmy Olsen拍摄的一整版挤挤攘攘的超人彩色照片。

“超人啊超人，你的名字究竟是什么？”

-

“Bruce Wayne是你的弱点。”Mercy的语调轻快短促，像是她鞋跟踏在瓷砖上的声音。

“Bruce Wayne只是让我分心而已。”Lex纠正道。

“我看见过你盯着他的样子。”Mercy反对道。

（Lex要挖出她的眼睛塞进她的嘴里。）

“那你看得还不够仔细。”他责备道。

她猛然停顿，她稍作考虑，她最终回避。

她从来都是个聪明的女孩，他的Mercy。

-

“我的母亲并没逃走，”

他急促地说完，以手掩口，尽可能地将他自己浸没在忏悔台冰凉的黑暗之中。

他已经两年没来过教堂了，他的父亲不信教。

世上无上帝，junior，他父亲的声音隆隆作响，有上帝就不会允许这般憎恨遍布世界。

念你的祷词吧，他的母亲反对道。Lex的确也念了，每晚每晚睡前都尽职尽责地低着头，拨弄着手中念珠。

“不好意思？”另一头的神父说。

Lex趁没被注意到溜了出去。

-

“我要杀了超人。”

Mercy没有笑。据Lex所知，她从来不去笑，或者也许她真的生理上不能够。但她会弯起嘴角做出微笑的模样，“Luthor先生，我倒想看您试试呢。”

喔，她会看到的。

“纠正一下，”他说，“是我要置超人于死地，我知道谁适合去杀死他。”

Mercy抬起眉毛，那是她诉说“我很感兴趣，多说一点”的方式。

“哥谭蝙蝠。”Lex不无得意地应答到。

Mercy轻笑，“蝙蝠不过是人，超人是神。”

“超人是外星人。”Lex纠正道。

Mercy微微前倾她的脑袋，“是外星人，那么这连一场公平之战都算不上，你最终只是会折损了蝙蝠。”

“我会让它是一场公平之战。世纪角斗士之战，你能想象吗？人们会排上个几天几夜的队来观赏这样的一场搏斗。”

“如果失败了呢？”

Lex耸了耸肩，“总归有其他可以填补空缺的人。”他想着那些他花了那么长时间收集的超人类资料，里面每一个人都可以是超人的对手，但蝙蝠是最容易操纵来贴合Lex的特殊要求的那一个。

Mercy点点头离开房间，高跟鞋嗒嗒作响，身后的门虚掩着。

Lex背后有张照片，蝙蝠扛着一截尸体离开废墟，像素很低，或许是手机抓拍的，似乎现在已经从网上完全删除了。

“一闪一闪小蝙蝠，哥谭上空高高挂，多想看你碎成片。

你属于我的那一刻，世界从未如此美妙。”

-

找出超人的秘密身份简单到令人失望——只消看一眼便知。

Lex真的非常惊讶没有人曾经把小记者和超人并列比较过。

星球日报一连几个月缠着要采访他。而他很轻易摸清了记者值班表，确保了Clark Kent是那天唯一有空采访的记者。他的英俊平淡到难以被记住。他平易近人令人愉悦却又漫不经心无聊至极，他就坐在Lex面前，存在却已经开始模糊。

要么这是世上最奇妙的巧合，要么Clark是个伪装的天才。

“众人皆知，”Clark边说，Lex边怀疑自己的判断是不是出错了，Clark有可能真的只是个无聊到可悲的小记者，“您对大都会重建有着不可磨灭的功劳，但您是否同时有拨出一部分基金，用于日后吞并那些在袭击中破产的公司呢？“

啊，Lex想，让我抓到了吧。

Clark湛蓝的眼睛里闪着憎恶的光，然而他身上其他的一切——嘴唇柔软的弧度，微微前倾的坐姿，恰到好处地传递着紧张感的蜷缩起来的手指——都努力地掩盖着，削弱着这一点点挑衅。

Lex摊开手，“啊呀，我该说什么好呢，这么多职员们失业不是我们所希望看到的，而我们——我——购入的那些公司无法做到灾难后自我重建，因此LexCorp才会介入。获利是事实，许多人也保住了他们的饭碗也是事实呀。”

Clark一点也不相信Lex嘴里的任何一句鬼话，Lex知道。这让他一瞬间联想到了Bruce，但下一秒，Clark又回到了那个勤勤恳恳的小记者模样，他点了点头，认认真真地在笔记本上记着笔记。

采访结束Clark并没有来握Lex的手。

“谢谢您百忙之中来接受采访，Luthor先生。”

“不用，不用谢，我要谢谢你。”Lex从容地笑了，“见到你真高兴。”

“我也是。”Clark说。

他的微笑温暖但双眼冰冷。

-

（你杀了你的父亲吗，Lex？

太遗憾Clark并没有机会问这个问题。

因为Lex会回答他。

他会对着他的脸，大笑着尖叫，是啊，是啊，就像你杀了你的父亲，就像你杀了你的父亲。

然而这是一个谎言。

Clark是错手杀了父亲，而Lex蓄意谋杀了他的父亲。）

-

念你的祷词，Alexander，他的母亲低语。

“我不用摧毁你就能破坏你的计划。”Clark Kent承诺道，因为他认为他赢了。

他认为他赢了。

-

Bruce第一个看穿了他是谁。他究竟是谁。

穿过他虚假的笑容、堆积成山的慈善活动和明亮得过分的双眼，Bruce看到了他本人。

Bruce知道他是谁，而Bruce并没有从他身边逃离。

Bruce被他本身所震撼。

“我觉得他想要拯救你。”Mercy评论道，而Lex大笑。

对他不存在拯救。

也许从未存在过。

-

“我的父亲殴打我。”他说，脸颊靠在曲起的膝盖上。他十岁。

这是他给上帝的最后一次机会。

他听见另一端的牧师唇齿一颤，倒吸一口凉气，“孩子我很抱歉。”

Lex从来不问为什么没有人来拯救他，只因他的父亲已经将原因刻进了他的骨髓。

没有人会来的，Junior。你罪有应得。

（念你的祷词，Alexander。上帝全知，他会原恕你的。

他想跳脚，他想捶地，他想嚎叫——这原恕究竟何时来到？）

“我——我等不了了。”他对牧师说。我怕他会杀了我。

（世上无上帝，Alexander。世上无上帝，他的父亲在知悉了他去过礼拜堂之后暴怒地大吼。

Lex的手臂也因此骨折。

他对护士说，骑车摔的。

他是如此笨拙呀，总需要更加小心。）

-

“请谈谈你的父亲。”Clark Kent温和地问道。他不喜欢Lex，但他掩藏得很好。Lex不清楚他对他的厌恶是基于他个人的道德准则，还是基于感知威胁的强大超能力。

无论如何，Lex都很享受他那副局促不安的样子。

LexCorp的二十五周年纪念日，每个报社都挤破了头想要拿到哪怕是一星半点的采访机会，希望能将民众的注意力从大都会破坏力巨大的那次战斗、哥谭无穷无尽鲜血淋漓的杀戮、中城接二连三层出不穷的怪异事件之中尽可能地转移开。

“哦我的父亲，”Lex翘起二郎腿时刮蹭到了Clark桌下的大腿，Clark猛地向后一退。

Lex继续说，“那可说来话长，你知道他出生在东德……”

这个故事Lex向太多人讲述过太多遍，几乎成为了他的本能，而时不时地给故事添上一些无伤大雅的细节几乎成为他的私人乐趣。

（不要提他杀死了Lex的母亲，不要提Lex因他而学会了如何辨认闭合性颅脑损伤的不同严重程度，不要提他身体力行地让Lex明白了香烟和雪茄烧灼身体的微妙不同，不要提Lex因他而明白，原来平躺在黑暗的卧室听地板吱吱作响，有被锁在弃置的冰箱里整整两倍那么恐怖。）

（你要理解，他的母亲对四岁的他说，你的父亲经历太多了。

Lex该怎么去理解，他只有四岁。）

“之后就是——啊——那场悲剧——”Lex到此有些哽咽，他曾经说到这会眼眶含泪，但十五年实在是太过漫长，“我很抱歉，只是……”

“我能理解你的难处，”Clark说。Lex看过他其他的采访，要是别人，此刻Clark会拍拍他的膝盖或是肩膀，送上一个安慰性的微笑。

但Clark在尽可能和Lex保持距离。

“你当时太年轻了。”

“是啊，”Lex同意道，“我当时十六，后来十七岁那年他们……诶，你也知道后来发生的事了。”

“不过你父亲去世之后，你可是成就非凡。”

Lex装作窘迫，“我可不会说我成就非凡，我的意思是，要说非凡，超人才是呢。”

Clark伪装得很优秀，没有露出哪怕一点蛛丝马迹。

“我只是个尽我所能继承我父亲遗留的普通人。我希望他能活着看看现在的我。”

他最后一句话是百分之百的真话。Lex猜到Clark很吃这一套，他坚硬的眼神软化了一些，站起来身子向前微倾，看上去多少有些愧疚。

“谢谢您百忙之中抽空来采访，Luthor先生。”

“我要告诉你多少遍呢，Kent先生？请称呼我为Lex，Luthor先生这个称呼属于…曾经属于我的父亲。”

Clark得体地笑了笑，Mercy给Clark Kent带路出去的时候瞥了Lex一眼。

是呀，Lex的确希望他的父亲看看他当年的小怪物现在的样子，他希望亲爱的爸爸能看看Lex是如何用谎言和笑容和精心编制的欺骗之网征服世界的。

但他更后悔的是，他下手太早，谋杀又结束的太快。Alexander Luthor值得一个更漫长更痛苦的死亡。

但话说回来，谁叫Lex如此迷恋戏剧性呢。

-

（“我会杀了你的父亲”，Bruce某夜在Lex的发间低语，醉醺醺的他睡眼朦胧声音低沉，也许他是这世界上唯一一个和Lex拥有相仿噩梦的人，“如果你没有已经杀了他的话。”

不久之前——仿佛是一个世纪之前——Lex一直在半睡半醒之间尝试挣脱Bruce的怀抱。而此刻他用指甲划过Bruce的后背，抱得越来越紧越来越用力，这样他们之间就再无罅隙。他想要感受——想要去感受——

Bruce低声哼哼着，没有曲调，而Lex眼皮沉重，只好纵容自己享受这一刻的温柔对待。）

到了早上他们之中会有一个先行离开，离开之后一个月或更久他们都不再见面，直到Lex厌倦了分离，再次引诱Bruce回到床上。

泡沫浮起，破碎，周而复始。

（念你的祷词，Alexander。）

“原谅我，Alfred。”他出门的时候遇上Bruce的管家时说。

他苍白的脖颈上有一个咬痕，手腕上还残留着绳索的印记。

“原谅我们犯下的罪过。”

Alfred做了个吞咽的动作。

Lex读过他的资料，知道他当过兵，也知道他从前情报局的身份。

Alfred会想以多少种方法杀死他呢。

“Alfred，”他点了点头，走到了室外。

“Luthor大人。”Alfred回复里的愤怒几乎不加掩饰。

-

“你扮演了恶魔。”Mercy斜倚在他的办公室后方说。

“我是蛇，Mercy，狡黠的蛇。”他咯咯笑，“我想看看他们哪一个是夏娃。”

但这和可那个故事不一样，他想，Mercy应该知道的。但她知不知道并不紧要，如果一切都在计划内，她明天就会死。他想说他很抱歉，但不好意思，他的母亲教导过他不要说谎。

这个故事的主题不是人类的堕落，而是人类的崛起。

人类从此脱下那错综复杂的罪孽和仁慈的枷锁。

路西法的故事并不可信，全知全能的神就此堕落。

这个故事里被证明是个欺诈师的上帝最终尸首冰冷埋于泥土之中。

-

叮，叮，叮，叮，叮，叮，叮，叮，叮，叮，叮。

“念你的祷词，Alexander。”

直到现在她的声音依然像个随身携带的合唱团笼罩着他。一呼一吸高低起伏。响过他脑内的魔鬼，响过那个为弑杀上帝而死的、他孕育出的恶魔。

叮，叮，叮，叮。

“你杀了你的父亲吗，Luthor先生？”他的律师问道。

他们用他父亲的暴行来积攒同情，编造出目击证人目击证词和那些Lex从未做过的X光片。

每个人都在问：为什么？

叮，叮，叮，叮。

“你迷失了，”超人说道，蝙蝠侠救了他的母亲，他露出嘲讽的冷笑。

Bruce的巨大胜利，Lex想，人类的巨大耻辱。

“人类无法杀死上帝的话，就让恶魔代劳吧。”他不屑道。

叮，叮，叮，叮。

“你让我们都走上了末路。”某个人这么对他说，那是一个男孩，Lex从监视录像和模糊不清的手机摄影里见到过他。

“你知道你做了什么吗？”

（他们来了，他告诉Bruce，丧钟已经响起，他们来了，他们已经听见了。）

叮，叮，叮，叮。

“十分抱歉，”他的律师对某人说，“我的委托人此时情绪非常脆弱，过去的几个月完全摧毁了他的神智。”

哦，Lex想，他被摧毁的时间可比这长得多，他被碾成粉末，细到可以吸入的粉末。他就是这么到达现在的地位的，你不知道吗？这么些年都是这么过来的。

名为Lex的粉末远远看去会被误认为白砂糖，吸入就是致命的。

副作用不包括呕吐。

受害者一旦失去意识，即刻移动至通风处。

禁止他人身体接触。

注意避免继续吸入。

如果怀疑过量，立即通知911。

（到那时就太晚啦，问问Mercy就好，问问Clark Kent。

也问问老Alexander Luthor。）

念你的祷词，Alexander。

-

你杀了你的父亲吗，Lex？

是的，答案不置可否。

他的记忆如下：

他十六岁。

他跪在地上但没有在祷告，他再也不祷告了，无论他的母亲怎样哀求。

没有人会来拯救他。他只能自救。

Lex的双手沾满鲜血，他知道——这十数年间他一直知道——这血是不同的，和能用手巾擦拭的血、和需要缝针的伤口渗出的血、和能联想到救护车、氧气面罩和那句“和我们呆在一起，儿子”的血都截然不同。

这血暗沉粘稠冰冷，很快地干在Lex的手掌上。

滚开，该死的污点！

他父亲的嘴巴大张着，眼睛浮肿紧闭。

理智下意识停滞一切知觉来保护自己，他们管这叫神游阶段。

（他的理智不让他享受他的结局，不让他享受他自己的复仇果实。

啊，他疯了。

啊，啊！）

他记录了他父亲的伤：骨折，无数的挫伤，代表着颅脑损伤的耳道里的血水，躯干整个肿胀，遍体鳞伤。这是钝器之伤，钝力所伤。

Lex将尸体扔进海里，他计算过洋流，如果厄尔尼诺不出现异常，至少一年都没人会发现这具尸体。

水会加速尸体分解。鱼会清理干净残骸。

他为报社捏造出了一个故事，一次新游艇上的海上自杀。

父亲告诉过Lex，如果他离开一段时间，不要慌，但是“你看啊，警官，已经一个月过去了，他过去从未失联这么久……”

葬礼上他高昂着头，他的那份悼词众人无不落泪，他在恰到好处的地方破了音，他自然无比地擦拭眼泪，他深吸一口气来让自己气息稳定。

他轻而易举就能拿下奥斯卡，如果他没有成为科技天才的话。

-

（你杀了你的父亲吗，Lex？上帝全知，只有上帝能评判。）

-

“念你的祷词，Alexander。”他的母亲对他低语，“念你的祷词。”

她伸出手想将他的头发挽到耳后，但昨天他的头发已经被剃光。

她抽回手，垂在身侧。

“你这是在扮演恶魔。”Mercy说。她的裙子上有烟土，胸口插着大块木头。在现实中的她四散开来无从辨认，A.R.G.U.S 肯定非常沮丧。

“你迷失了，”Clark Kent嘲笑道，“我不用摧毁你就能破坏你的计划。”

“我更偏向于亲手摧毁你。”Bruce咆哮道。他是Bruce，但这句话用的是蝙蝠的声音，Alfred可能会很绝望。

在Lex思维迷宫的尽头，丧钟响起。

为了谁，他想，为了谁？

“你长得和你父亲一模一样。”他的母亲对他说。

你杀了你的父亲吗，Lex？

“我尽我所能继承我父亲的遗志罢了。”Lex咕哝道。

好孩子，Junior。好孩子。


End file.
